Cuddling Your Fears Away
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben is looking forward to a peaceful night's sleep. But when a frightened Gem and Jewel arrive, Ben must help them so he can get some rest.


**A story by guestsurprise and myself. Enjoy and no flames please.**

* * *

Ben had just walked in with the others and he shook as he could smell the rain that was already working its' way near their mansion.

"The storm is really getting bad," Four Arms said, now looking around the area and pulling Ben inside. "Where have you been?!"

"I've been working, that's all," Ben said, now dripping with water. He had been going through a lot earlier and he wanted nothing more than to rest and get some coffee.

"C'mon in kid then; you need to come and rest yourself," The red alien smirked, now leading Ben inside. Drake had just come in and he was already in a frustrated mood because he had recently broken up with his girlfriend and he made a promise not to love anyone again!

"Drake…dude you look awful," Ben said sadly.

"Don't worry about me Ben. You go and take care of yourself." Drake said, now looking the other way.

"Aww c'mon Drake…" Ben said, now trying to get Drake to cheer up.

"Don't worry…let me go and talk to him," Jocu smiled gently, now appearing and walking up to Drake.

"J-Jocu, c'mon…I'm really alright," Drake said sadly.

"No, you're not…but you will be once you come and sit down for a movie with Jape and I," Jocu said softly, now touching him gently on his shoulder.

"Yes, come and join us Drake," Jape cooed, now gently coaxing the young man to come and sit next to them.

Drake smirked and came and sat in between them, but Ben was about to go and take a nap while they watched a movie. He was exhausted!

"Oh, man. I just want to get in my bed and rest for like three days," he said, now walking up the stairs.

As he was walked down the hall, a flash of lightning shot in the window. Ben jumped almost a foot in surprise and stood against the wall.

"This storm is getting more worse than I thought," he said, now feeling his eyes getting heavy.

"B-Ben?" a voice asked. Ben slowly turned and saw Sasha approaching him and she looked very afraid.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to spend some cuddle time with my Whammy-kins." she said.

"What for?" Ben asked.

"He helps me sleep through times like this in the night." she said, now giving a small smirk. Ben only rolled his eyes playfully.

"You guys are too much." he said. "I don't need any mushy cuddling when a storm comes."

"Suit yourself, but cuddling always helps me." Sasha giggled, now walking quickly to Whampire's room.

Ben just chuckled and continued to walk to his room and once he grabbed his pajamas, he went into the restroom and took a hot shower. Ben enjoyed every second of it. He was looking forward to a restful night's sleep.

"Bed time," Ben yawned, now climbing under the thick covers and getting comfy, despite the rain and thunder outside.

But no matter what he did, he couldn't rest. He tried to go to sleep, but something just kept him from sleeping.

"Come on! I can sleep through this. I-GAAAH!" Ben said, now feeling tickles under his covers. "What the-?!" He then heard a few giggles and before he could ask again, he felt the tickles again on his toes and his legs.

"AAH! AHAHAHA! CUT IT OUT!" Ben laughed, now pulling the covers back. "Alright! Who's under here?"

At that moment, Ben's eyes widened as both Gem and Jewel smiled at him and they stuck their bums up and waved their tails in a playful manner.

"Ben!" Gem said, now getting excited.

"We're glad you're here! The storm is getting worse!" Jewel said.

"Yeah, I noticed," Ben said, now wincing at a loud crack of thunder. The twins both squealed and stuck their heads back under the covers as they pulled them over them again. Ben rolled his eyes playfully and pulled the covers back again. "You guys don't have to be afraid."

"Yeah we do!" Gem squeaked.

"The storm is scary! Really scary!" Jewel added, her voice shaking in fear.

"But how did you both end up in my room anyway? I thought you said you were going to chill with Vamps and Whampire today." Ben said.

"We got lost as we were walking through the mansion! We wanted to explore first and we got turned around and couldn't find their room!" Jewel said.

"We just ran into a room and hid under these covers to hide from the storm!" Gem said.

"And this room just happened to be mine," Ben said, now face-palming. "Great."

"We have to stay here!" Jewel said.

"Huh?! Oh no no no no no! No hiding in my room! I need sleep, girls." Ben groaned, fearing that he'll be tickled all night and not have a moment's peace.

"But we need to!" Gem pleaded.

"No, you don't!" Ben replied, not understanding why it was so important for the girls to hide with him during the storm.

"On the contrary, Ben, they do." said Jocu, appearing beside Ben, startling the teen.

"GAH!" Ben put a hand over his heart.

"Ben, Jewel and Gem are afraid. And fear is forbidden among our kind. They must be soothed until all their fear is gone."

"But...but what can I do?" said Ben.

Jocu shrugged. "Ask the girls."

Ben looked to the girls for an answer. The twins had fear in their eyes, it broke Ben's heart. He stroked their furry little heads. "What can I do to help you girls?" he asked with a genuine concern.

Jewel and Gem scooted closer to Ben, very close.

"Well..." the twins began together. "we just want someone to cuddle with."

"What?!" Ben blurted out.

Jewel nodded. "When we feel scared at night, we always cuddle with Adulato." She and Gem put their arms around Ben. Seeing their eyes become hopeful, Ben gave in and embraced the girls.

"Okay," Ben sighed. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for mushy, gushy cuddles.

Jewel and Gem smiled and started cuddling against Ben's chest. Ben started to giggle as it tickled very much. They started to purr and it became even more tickly.

"Hehehehehehahahahahahahahaha!" Ben laughed.

Gem paused her cuddling and looked at Ben. The boy saw her smiling face and twinkle coming back to her eyes. Ben began to feel happy as Gem felt happy. The tickle monster nuzzled her furry cheek against Ben's cheek.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Hey! Ahahahahahaha!" Ben laughed. Jewel soon cuddled her cheek against Ben's other cheek. "Come on, you guys!" Ben laughed. "No mohohohore!"

The twins stopped cuddling to let Ben rest. "But you're so much fun to cuddle with, Ben!" said Gem.

A rush of cold wind came blowing from the open window. Ben shivered as the freezing wind touched him.

"Girls! Warm Ben up while I get the window!" said Jocu. He closed the window as the twins covered Ben with their warm, furry bodies. They purred and snuggled, making Ben laugh all over again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Guys! Stahahap it!" Ben cackled. "I don't need warming up!"

"Yes, you do!" said Jewel. "We don't want you getting cold! You could get sick!"

"Don't forget his wittle footsies!" Gem cooed. She and her sister wrapped their tails around Ben's ankles then they ran the fluffy tips up and down the soles of his feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEY! THAT TICKLES!" Ben laughed. "You're not trying to warming me up!"

"But we are!" Gem said, sounding innocent. "We're just warming up your feet!"

"NO, YOU'RE NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben couldn't take much more of this. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT! I'M WARNING YOU!" he yelled. That's when Jocu grabbed the boy's arms and held them up.

"You need to loosen up, Ben." Jocu grinned. "Girls, I think he needs a good belly rub."

Catching on, Gem and Jewel lifted up Ben's shirt and started giving his belly soft, gentle rubs. Ben's skin shivered from their furry hands touching his sensitive stomach.

"Hahahahahahahaha! That tickles!" Ben giggled, squirming around in a feeble attempt to get away.

"Just relax, Ben." said Jewel. "Enjoy it!"

"Yeah, there's nothing like a good belly rub." Gem said.

"It's not like I have a chohohoice." Ben laughed in defeat. He gave in and let the twins rub his belly. Their furry hands tickled terribly, making him giggle non-stop.

The twins giggled hearing Ben's giggle. "You sure have a ticklish belly!" said Gem.

Ben nodded as he kept giggling. The twins decided to stop and let Ben rest. They both hugged Ben as he recovered. "Thank you for helping us feel better, Ben." said Jewel.

"We love you, Uncle Ben." Jewel and Gem said together.

Ben looked at them. "Uncle?" he asked, surprised by his new title.

The twins nodded and cuddled closer, purring affectionately. Ben chuckled as Jocu let his arms go, letting the boy hug the twins.

"You guys can visit me anytime you get scared." Ben said, smiling as he felt their soft fur snuggle against his cheeks.

Gem smiled and kissed Ben's cheek. "Thank you, Uncle Ben." She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Jewel closed her eyes and fell asleep as well.

Glad the twins were all better, Ben closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds. Jocu tucked in the kids and quietly slipped out of the bedroom. He looked back and saw Ben and the twins sound asleep together. They looked just like a happy family.

With a warmed heart, Jocu silently exited the room.


End file.
